


I Was Not Afraid

by pondili



Category: No Fandom
Genre: And now I hate this, I realised too late that I was describing the fully grown stage of my fursona's species
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pondili/pseuds/pondili
Summary: An unnamed man comes encounters a foreign entity. Hostile or otherwise - it's just too beautiful to look away from.





	I Was Not Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> written for an english assignment...  
> heres the shitty illustration i did for it in my english book: https://imgur.com/a/D61t9  
> (its the last one that looks like its been scrawled in a book)

Despite the unnatural way the creature's limbs bent, the way it moved was fluid and it possessed a strange kind of elegance. It lacked any features that could tie it to man or woman, nor humanity at all. Standing taller than man, taller than myself surely, the thing's arms held up its brown-speckled figure whilst its skeletal legs folded beneath it in an utterly inhuman fashion.

As it approached - much like a spider in the way it crawled on too-long limbs - I realized it had not yet occurred to me to run. Nor even to scream for help. There was a sombre air of calm and peace with this eerily beautiful being. Even with the gaping, fang-filled maw it sported, I was not afraid. I watched a hand reach out and stroke over its leathery skin. In alarm, I discovered it was my own. In response, the creature let out a low, wise grumble akin to that of a tired old lion.

Its skin shifted under my palm, in a way that no creature of Earth I had ever witnessed had. Fur grew over the rough substance, only to recede back and be replaced by sharp, jaded scales. This process repeated over and over again, with different textures and markings each time and no obvious pattern or rhythm. Truly remarkable - the thought didn't leave my lips.

But its eyes were what had me transfixed. Such dull holes hooded with age, perhaps, didn't deserve the beauty they held. Not an ounce of sense in that, but I couldn't tear my eyes away. Ears twitching in interest - or at least that's what I thought it was - the thing lowered its sleek head down to meet my own, staring so intensely my legs turned to liquid.

Gradually, features of the godly creature changed: attenuated appendages shrunk, the cavernous jaws cracked shut, its skin settled on a deep cocoa shade. Those previously empty eyes lit up forest green, a spattering of freckles dusting over its snout - now reduced to a broad nose and full pinkish lips. Too late I realized who was staring back at me, nude and deathly silent.

"I'm afraid," the words left my mouth before I could stop them.

"I'm afraid." my reflection whispered back.


End file.
